CHRISTMAS AND TRUE LOVE
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: 'Tuhan, aku juga ingin punya namjachingu yang sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku ingin namjachingu yang tampan dan tidak berjidat lebar. Amin.'/"Aku sudah punya rencana lain. Mianhe Jaejoongie…"/YUNJAE/NO BASH/NO TEROR/DLDR/RATE T/TWOSHOOT/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : CHRISTMAS AND TRUE LOVE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**ONLY TWO SHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**2013**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

Butiran-butiran salju berwarna putih jatuh dari langit, membuat hamparan indah disudut jalan dan menimbulkan kesan romantis di taman kota yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berkeliaran untuk merayakan malam natal. Lagu-lagu natal berkumandang, tawa gembira dan suasana suka cita membuat hati terasa bahagia.

"Fuihh…Ini dingin sekali…"keluh _namja_ cantik yang sibuk merapatkan mantel merah yang digunakannya sambil sesekali mengusap kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan merah.

Mata doe miliknya menatap kesal pada pasangan yang sibuk saling berbisik didepannya. Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu memaki pelan dirinya yang mau saja terbujuk oleh sepupunya untuk melihat pohon natal raksasa di taman kota, harusnya dia tahu Junsu tidak hanya akan mengajaknya tapi juga _namja _berjidat lebar itu. Godaan melihat lagi pohon natal indah yang dipenuhi berbagai ornament itu membuat Jaejoong tidak mampu menolak.

"Yakkk…Bisakah kalian tidak meninggalkanku berjalan sendiri ? Bagaimana jika salah satu peri natal menculikku ? _Appa _akan membunuhmu Kim Junsu ! Terutama _namja _jidat tidak tahu malu yang dari tadi meraba bokongmu itu !"pekik Jaejoong kuat saat kedua pasangan didepan terus saling berbisik yang membuatnya sedikit merasa iri.

Tawa melengking Junsu terdengar riuh, dia sangat tahu jika saat ini sepupu cantiknya sedang merasa kesal. Dengan kuat _namja _imut itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan _namjachingu_-nya dan berlari menghampiri sepupunya. "_Mianhe_, Joongie….Ayo kita mengambil beberapa foto. Ini malam yang kau tunggu bukan ?"

"_Arra_…Aku mau berfoto di depan pohon natal itu."tunjuk Jaejoong antusias berusaha melupakan kekesalannya. Dia bahkan menjulurkan lidah mengejek Park Yoochun, _namjachingu _Junsu yang melirik marah padanya.

"Su-ie…"

Junsu menatap heran mendengar suara lirih sepupunya itu,"_Wae_…"

"Kenapa kau mau dengan _namja _yang punya jidat seluas itu ?"Jaejoong melirik sinis _namja _yang berjalan disamping Junsu itu.

"Yakkkk…Kim Jaejoong ! Bisakah kau tidak selalu membahas tentang jidatku ?"seru Yoochun marah. _Namja_ dengan jidat lebar itu memberengut kesal karena bukannya membelanya, Junsu malah tertawa lebar dan merangkul erat lengan Jaejoong.

"Hentikan itu Chunnie…."pukul Junsu pelan pada bahu Yoochun.

"Aku cinta padanya, Joongie dan jika kau mencintai seseorang maka semua hal yang melekat padanya juga akan kau cintai. Ya….termasuk jidat lebar Yoochunnie hahhaaa…"Junsu tertawa riang diakhir kata-katanya.

Jaejoong terdiam dan tampak memikirkan perkataan Junsu itu. Dia memang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Selama ini hidupnya selalu berkutat pada pelajaran sekolah, teman dan _games_. Mungkin dia akan merasakan hal itu nanti.

.

.

.

"Foto lagiiiiii….Aku mau disebelah ornament rusa itu..."seru Jaejoong sambil berlari kesana sini dengan tawa indah dibibir merah itu.

Junsu senang melihat Jaejoong seceria ini. Sepupunya ini memang sangat menyukai suasana natal bahkan _namja _cantik itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan kagum yang diberikan orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar pohon natal indah itu padanya.

Mungkin sudah puluhan foto _namja _cantik itu yang sudah diabadikan oleh Yoochun yang akhirnya ikut tertawa gembira melihat binar bahagia dari kedua _namja_ cantik yang ada bersamanya.

"Kau tidak lelah, Joongie ? Aku capekkkk sekali…Su-ie, ayo kita cari tempat untuk duduk…"keluh Yoochun dengan uap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kakinya pegal mengikuti kedua_ namja_ cantik itu.

"Tidak ! Aku masih ingin disini….Ayolahhh, Su-ie…Kau sayangkan padaku…"mata doe itu menatap memelas agar Junsu mendukungnya. Jaejoong ingin berdoa dibawah pohon besar itu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang disekelilingnya. "Kita ucapkan permohonan dulu baru istirahat."tawarnya saat Junsu tampak berpikir harus menuruti sepupu atau kekasihnya.

"_Arra_…Kita berdoa dulu, Chunnie."putus _namja _imut itu disertai pekik kemenangan Jaejoong yang kembali mendapat lirikan mematikan dari Yoochun. Ketiganya kemudian mendekati pohon natal yang sangat indah itu dan mulai memanjatkan permohonan.

'_Tuhan, aku juga ingin punya namjachingu yang sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku ingin namjachingu yang tampan dan tidak berjidat lebar. Amin.'_

.

.

.

Natal selalu membuat suasana hati _namja_ yang berjalan cepat menuju salah satu restoran didekat taman kota untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya memburuk. Dia benci natal karena di hari inilah _umma_-nya meninggal. Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu berjalan cepat seraya merapatkan mantelnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang hampir membuatnya beku. Dia sudah sangat terlambat karena ada rapat penting. Pada usia 25 tahun dia sudah mengantikan sang _appa_ di perusahaan keluarga.

Sembari berjalan cepat namun berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak salju yang menumpuk di sisi jalan serta berusaha tidak menabrak siapapun, Yunho melirik sekilas pohon natal besar dan indah yang terletak di taman kota itu. Lampu-lampu mengerlip indah disekitar pohon itu. Ratusan orang tampak memenuhi taman luas itu walaupun salju dan udara dingin serasa menusuk tulang. Tawa ceria dan ucapan _Merry Christmas_ terus terdengar bersamaan dengan alunan lagu-lagu natal.

"…..Kejarrrrrrrrrr aku Su-ieeeeee…Hahhahaaa…."pekikan keras disertai tawa yang mengalun indah itu tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Yunho sebelum seseorang menabraknya dengan kuat dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas salju yang langsung membasahi mantelnya. Aroma manis langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya dan matanya menangkap sosok malaikat yang sekarang berada diatas tubuhnya. Sejenak waktu seperti berhenti dan Yunho membayangkan jika saat ini dia sedang bersama salah satu malaikat yang sering diceritakan_ umma_-nya saat dia masih kecil.

Mata doe itu mengerjap pelan karena terkejut,"_Mianheee_….Aku tidak sengaja…Mianhe…"suara lembut itu menyadarkan _namja_ tampan itu dari lamunannya dan wajah indah itu membuat Yunho terpana.

"Ehemm…Bisakah kau berdiri ?"pinta Yunho pelan seraya mengenggam tangan berjari lentik sosok malaikat itu. Lembut dan tampak rapuh.

Sosok malaikat itu segera berdiri tergesa saat ingin dirinya masih terbaring diatas tubuh _namja_ yang ditubruknya hingga terjatuh,"_Mianheeee_…..Kim jaejoong _imnida…Mianhe_ karena sudah membuat anda jatuh."

_Namja_ ?

Yunho memandang sosok malaikat yang ternyata bergender sama dengannya. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa malam natal tidak seburuk yang diduganya. Senyum lebar terulas spontan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_…"

.

.

.

**2014**

"Whoaaaa….Salju pertama…Indah…"tangan putih itu terulur untuk menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. Senyum lebar tampak di wajah seindah malaikat itu.

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu selalu menyukai salju dan suasana natal yang penuh keceriaan. Tahun ini akan menjadi lebih special karena sekarang ada _namja_ tampan yang selalu bersamanya walaupun status mereka hanyalah bersahabat karena tidak pernah ada pernyataan apapun yang keluar dari bibir hati Jung Yunho meski setiap perhatian _namja_ tampan itu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Kenyataannya dalam waktu setahun ini Jaejoong merasakan hal lain pada sahabatnya ini, diam-diam _namja _cantik itu mencintai Jung Yunho.

Sejak pertemuan mereka setahun yang lalu di malam natal, hubungan Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho semakin dekat karena ternyata sepupu Yunho adalah teman sekelasnya. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu merasa harinya semakin berwarna setelah kehadiran _namja _cantik yang selalu ceria itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan santai disepanjang sungai Han karena Jaejoong merasa penat setelah ujian kenaikan semester. _Namja_ cantik itu datang ke kantornya dan menyeret Yunho begitu saja dari tumpukan dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau akan kedinginan nanti…"Yunho memakaikan jasnya pada tubuh ramping itu dan senyum manis sontak terulas dibibir merah itu karena perhatian kecil itu,"_Gomawo_."

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam diam sambil bergandengan, menikmati suasana nyaman yang selalu tercipta jika mereka bersama."Apa rencanamu untuk malam natal ?"tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Kau ?"Yunho balas bertanya, dilihatnya Jaejoong menghela nafas diam-diam sebelum menjawabnya.

"Makan malam keluarga. Seperti biasa. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami ?"ajakan penuh semangat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong sangat berharap dapat melewatkan malam yang sangat disukainya itu bersama orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun orang itu belum tentu akan membalas perasaannya.

"Aku sudah punya rencana lain. _Mianhe_ Jaejoongie…"Yunho mengelus sayang rambut _blonde namja_ cantik itu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis membayangkan rencana yang sudah disusunnya. Natal kali ini akan menjadi yang paling mengesankan dan penuh kenangan indah bagi Jung Yunho.

Mata doe itu sedikit berkabut mendengar penolakkan halus _namja_ bermata musang itu. Jaejoong sadar Yunho mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng _dan mungkin itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun, kecuali dia berani menyatakan perasaannya dan mempertaruhkan persahabatan mereka.

"Lupakan saja..Bersenang-senanglah…"

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

.

See you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2A

**Title : CHRISTMAS AND TRUE LOVE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**ONLY TWO SHOOT (karena kepanjangan jadi dibagi 2 ya chap ini…mianhe..)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2A**

_**12 Days of Christmans**_

_**On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
A Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the third day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kapan kau akan bilang padanya, _hyung _?"

"Secepatnya…Malam natal dan aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya karena hingga saat ini jaejoong tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabat..."Yunho melirik sekilas Shim Changmin, sepupunya yang sekelas dengan Jaejoong di jurusan bisnis seraya memikirkan rencananya untuk memberi kejutan indah pada _namja _cantik yang selama hampir setahun ini memenuhi hatinya.

HUHHHH…

_Namja_ jangkung yang sedang duduk berselonjor di sofa ruang kerja Yunho itu mendesah keras sebelum mendumel pelan dan menjerit keras,"Kau akan kehilangan dia jika caramu kuno seperti ini ! Sudah hampir setahun kalian bersama dengan status sahabat !"

"Bahhh….Apakah seorang sahabat akan rela menunggui sahabatnya yang sakit ? Mengantarnya ditengah hujan badai ? Menemaninya belajar semalaman walaupun besoknya ada rapat penting ? Menjagamu saat penyakit lambungmu kambuh ? Kalian hanya membohongi diri sendiri, terutama kau, Yunho _hyung _!"

Changmin mondar-mandir diruang kerja itu,"Kau tahu ? Kim Jaejoong mencintaimu dan antrian untuk menjadi pacar Jaejoong itu sepanjang rel stasiun ! Dia bisa saja bosan menunggumu !"omel Changmin panjang lebar.

Mencintaiku ?

Yunho membayangkan jika semua yang dikatakan Changmin menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin dia akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin Boojae memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuai impian Jaejoongie…"Yunho memijat tengkuknya yang sakit karena cercaan panjang sepupunya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sangat perhatian dan selalu bersikap manis padanya namun terkadang dia berpikir jika semua itu karena rasa sayang dan bukan cinta seperti yang dirasakannya. Mungkin saja Jaejoong hanya merindukan sosok seorang _hyung_.

Saat melihat tidak ada reaksi lain apapun dari sepupunya, Changmin kembali meradang. "Dasar bodoh ! Kau tahu selama 1 tahun ini berapa banyak _yoeja_ atau _namja_ yang sudah ditolak Jaejoong ? 100 orang ! Cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukan orang lain !"melihat mata musang Yunho melebar, diam-diam Changmin menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak ! Kim Jaejoong itu milikku ! Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku secepatnya dan kau harus membantuku ! Sebelum tahun ini berakhir, Jaejoongie akan jadi milikku ! Mau ataupun tidak !"suara bass itu terdengar penuh tekad. Mata musang itu berkilat saat memandang pigura yang didalamnya terdapat foto dirinya dan Jaejoong saat pergi ke Jeju.

'_Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku Boojae !'_

.

.

.

_Namja_ jangkung itu melangkah lebar keluar dari gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi itu. Senyum lebar terkuak dibibirnya saat memikirkan sahabatnya yang selalu mengeluh tentang betapa tidak pekanya Yunho tanpa menyadari dirinya juga sama. Keduanya tidak berani melangkah keluar dari zona persahabatan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Aku harap sedikit kebohongan dan kenyataan itu akan mengobarkan semangat Yunho_ hyung_."

.

.

.

"_Anioooo_….Kenapa pernyataan cintamu harus serepot ini ? Dan kenapa harus melibatkan kami ? Lakukan saja seperti manusia normal lainnya ! Berikan dia bunga dan cincin indah saja."tolak Yoochun langsung saat Yunho datang ke ruangannya dan meminta bantuan pada _namja _berjidat lebar yang merupakan kekasih dari sepupu Jaejoong. Yoochun memang bekerja sebagai staff keuangan di perusahaan Yunho.

Yunho tidak peduli dengan penolakan _namja_ yang duduk didepannya itu. "Jika kau membantuku akan kuberikan 2 tiket ke liburan ke Italy."tawar Yunho dengan senyum licik.

Senyum bodoh Yoochun melebar,"_Arra_….Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu tuan Jung."membayangkan liburan ke Italy bersama Junsu membuat semua penolakan _namja _Casanova itu menghilang. Memanjat gunung Fuji juga akan dilakukannya !

'_Italyyyyyy….I'm comingggggg….'_

.

.

.

Bulan Desember selalu punya arti tersendiri. Bulan sukacita, kebahagiaan, kebersamaan. Disetiap sudut kota terdapat _ornament-ornament_ natal, dekorasi toko pun serba berwarna hijau, merah dan emas. Lampu-lampu berkedap-kedip indah disepanjang jalan. Hawa dingin dan salju yang turun juga tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang menyerbu mall untuk berburu kado natal.

Jaejoong merenung dibalkon kamarnya seraya menatap hamparan putih indah dari salju yang jatuh dihalaman _mansion_ Kim. Pohon-pohon dan kolam ikan di sisi halaman luas itu tampak dipenuhi serpihan salju yang terus turun sejak tadi malam. Bosan dan sedikit melankolis sedang dirasakannya,_ namja_ cantik itu menyesal telah menolak ajakan sang _umma_ untuk berburu hadiah natal yang mungkin dapat membuatnya sedikit bergembira.

Hatinya sedih mengingat apa yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya semalam saat makan malam bersama Yunho di salah satu _café favorite_-nya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan _namja_ tampan itu membuat harapannya terhempas keras.

'_Gomawo Sunye….Aku sangat mencintainya…Aku ingat janjiku…'_

Jaejoong melangkah tergesa meninggalkan tempatnya mencuri dengar tanpa berniat mendengarkan percakapan itu hingga selesai. Airmata panas mendesak ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya saat ucapan cinta itu keluar dengan mudah dari bibir hati itu namun bukan ditujukan padanya. Sepanjang malam wajah cantik itu tampak muram dan saat Yunho bertanya,_ namja_ cantik itu beralasan sedang lelah.

'_Siapa orang yang dicintai Yunho ? Sunye ? Atau siapa ? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Diam dan melihat Yunho berjalan meninggalkanku bersama orang yang dicintainya atau berusaha sekuat tenaga agar namja yang kucintai itu berpaling dan melihat padaku ?'_. Ingin sekali Jaejoong bertindak egois melakukan segala cara agar Yunho mencintainya lebih daripada seorang _dongsaeng _tapi pikiran logisnya tidak mengizinkannya. Dia ingin Jung Yunho bahagia walau bukan bersamanya.

Namun Jaejoong tetap berharap bahwa semua perhatian _namja_ Jung itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, bahwa suatu saat nanti perasaannya akan terbalas karena menurut Changmin, Yunho itu mencintainya dan Jaejoong hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi.

Setetas air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata doe itu tanpa disadari pemiliknya.

.

.

.

_Namja_ tampan itu menepuk pelan mantel yang baru dibukanya untuk menyingkirkan butiran-butiran salju yang melekat dan sedikit membasahi pakaian tebal itu. Uap dingin keluar dari mulut berbentuk hati itu setiap kali dia bernafas. Tangan kekar itu menekan bel pintu beberapa kali. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk melihat pujaan hatinya karena selama beberapa hari Yunho pergi ke Jepang tanpa memberitahu _namja _cantik itu.

CLEKK…

"Lama sekali…"keluhnya langsung melangkah masuk. Dia kedinginan dan saat ini secangkir coklat panas adalah surga baginya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat Yunho yang langsung masuk dan menyerbu coklat panas yang memang selalu tersedia di dapur mewah itu. "Dari mana saja kau ? Menghilang beberapa hari tanpa menghubungiku."Jaejoong duduk di kursi tinggi yang mengelilingi meja dapur itu seraya memandang penuh selidik pada _namja_ tampan yang sangat menikmati coklatnya itu. Dia rindu dengan segala perhatian Yunho yang terkadang berlebihan.

"Rahasia.."binar bahagia tampak di wajah tampan itu saat mengucapkan kata singkat itu.

Decakan kesal keluar dari _namja_ cantik yang sedang memandangnya itu. Yunho sibuk merencanakan taktik untuk menaklukan si cantik ini dan dia tidak akan gagal. Sebelum tahun berganti Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

"Aku benci rahasia ! "gerutu Jaejoong tajam tanpa menyadari seringai tipis dibibir berbentuk hati itu.

Yunho memandang penuh cinta wajah cantik yang sedang merengut kesal itu. Semua persiapan telah selesai, tinggal beberapa hal kecil dan Yunho berharap Yoochun tidak mengacaukannya . Dia juga telah memberitahu semua orang kecuali _namja_ cantik yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. Dan juga Junsu karena sepupu Jaejoong itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia. Dengan langkah pelan Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk ringan tubuh ramping itu.

"Kau akan suka dengan rahasia ini. Akan kupastikan itu, Jaejoongie."usai mengucapkan itu _namja _tampan itu mengecup kecil kening mulus itu. Jantung jaejoong berdetak kencang karena perlakuan Yunho. Mereka memang sangat dekat namun akhir-akhir ini perlakuan Yunho padanya semakin intim. Bukan lagi sekedar bergandengan tangan atau memeluk ringan bahunya.

'_Apakah aku boleh berharap?'_gumam jaejoong dalam hati.

"Siapa Sunye ?"pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap heran pada _namja_ cantik yang sedang dipeluknya karena nada suara Jaejoong begitu ketus saat mengucapkan nama itu. "Sekretaris baruku. Kau lupa ? Kenapa kau menanyakannya ?"

"_Molla_…"

.

.

.

TING..TONG…TING…TONG…

Bunyi bel itu menghentikan Jaejoong yang sedang memanggang kue jahe. Salah satu tradisi natal yang paling disukainya selain menghias pohon natal setinggi 2 meter yang sekarang berdiri indah di ruang tamu _mansion_ Kim. Aroma harum kue yang baru dipanggang memenuhi _mansion_ itu.

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada kurir yang berdiri tegak didepan pintu besar yang baru dibukanya. Dia tidak merasa ada memesan sesuatu. "_Nugu _?"

"Kim Jaejoong ?"tanya kurir itu dengan senyum lebar dan langsung menyerahkan kotak berbungkus kado berwarna hijau saat Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Tolong tanda tangani."ujar kurir itu menyerahkan secarik kertas tanda terima dan segera berlalu begitu _namja_ cantik itu membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Omooo…..Kue-ku…."pekik Jaejoong segera berlari ke dapur dengan mendekap kotak kado berukuran sedang itu. Setelah mengeluarkan kue jahe yang hampir gosong dan mematikan oven, _namja_ cantik itu segera duduk dimeja dapur itu dan menatap penasaran pada kotak indah itu. Dengan perlahan dibukanya kotak itu dan mata doe itu terbelalak lebar melihat isi kotak itu.

Dengan hati-hati dikeluarkannya sebuah pot indah dengan sebuah pohon ditengah yang memiliki daun-daun berwarna hijau indah dan buah pir yang terbuat dari kain berwarna keemasan. Juga terdapat 2 ekor burung pada salah satu ranting pohon itu. "Indah sekali…"seru_ namja_ cantik itu kagum mengelus pelan burung kecil itu. Tangannya lalu meraih secarik kertas yang ada diantara daun-daun pohon itu.

_**Aku harap kau suka, Jaejoongie. **_

_**Hadiah pertama sebelum natal. **_

_**JY**_.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar membaca surat kecil itu. Burung kecil diranting pohon, apakah _namja _tampan itu ingat dengan lagu natal kesukaannya ?. Jaejoong menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan kembali mengelus pelan hadiah indah dari Yunho, hatinya berdebar kencang walaupun dia tidak mau terlalu bermimpi jika harapannya akan menjadi kenyataan karena telinganya masih tergiang percakapan telepon Yunho dengan Sunye.

Jika bukan Sunye, itu artinya ada sosok lain yang dicintai Jung Yunho !

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya hadiah dari _namja_ Jung itu terus berdatangan dan membuat hati Jaejoong semakin berbunga-bunga. Sepasang merpati putih dalam bola kaca yang dikelilingi gel warna-warni yang membuat Jaejoong memekik keras, 3 ayam betina Prancis yang tampak angkuh dalam piring berwarna hijau giok yang tampak sangat mahal, bahkan Junsu mendesah kagum pada hadiah ketiga itu. Setiap hadiah itu disertai kata-kata manis yang membuat Jaejoong semakin mencintai _namja _tampan itu walaupun keraguan tetap ada. Apa hadiah-hadiah indah ini adalah ungkapan cinta Yunho padanya?

"Jika dia terus mengirimkannya sesuai urutan lagu itu maka aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu 5 buah cincin. Omoooo….Joongie…Aku yakin Jung Yunho itu mencintaimu !"seru Junsu heboh sedangkan sepupunya itu tampak merenung memandang hadiah-hadiah yang disusun berurut di meja riasnya.

"Tapi telepon itu, Su-ie…Dan juga Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku…Lagipula…"suara lembut itu terhenti. Lidahnya kelu dan hatinya sakit memikirkan jika semua ini mungkin hanyalah impiannya.

Junsu berdecak kesal, Yoochun benar. Mereka ini hanyalah pasangan bodoh yang perlu didorong agar bertindak. "Lagipula apa ? Karena kalian sama-sama _namja_ ? Bodoh….Aku dan Yoochun juga _namja_ dan hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Jadi jika kau mencintainya, kejar dia sampai dapat ! Kulihat _ahjussi_ Jung juga menyukaimu….Dan Jung bodoh yang kau bilang tidak mencintaimu itu bahkan rela menembus badai hanya untuk mengantarmu membeli makanan kucing untuk Jiji !"sembur Junsu panjang lebar. "So kesimpulannya kalian saling mencintai dan itu buktinya !"tegas Junsu menunjuk hadiah-hadiah indah itu.

"Aku harap kau benar Su-ie…"dan aku akan memastikan jika Jung Yunho menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

BLAM….BLAMM….

Aroma masakan seketika menyerbu indera penciuman Yunho begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Senyum lebar sontak terulas dibibir hati itu saat menyadari hanya satu orang yang mungkin masuk ke apartemennya karena dia hanya memberikan password pada orang itu. Dengan langkah pelan _namja _tampan itu menuju dapur kecil dan melihat sosok ramping yang sedang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci berukuran sedang seraya berdumel kecil.

"Awas saja jika beruang itu tidak pulang, akan kubunuh dia besok !"karena begitu sibuk memikirkan rencananya menaklukkan Yunho dengan makanan kesukaannya, _namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak mendengar ada langkah yang mendekatinya hingga pelukan ringan itu sedikit mengejutkannya.

Yunho menghirup aroma manis yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong seraya berbisik pelan,"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Joongie ?" tangan besarnya mengusap pelan pinggang ramping yang selalu membuatnya takjub karena dimiliki oleh seseorang yang notabene adalah _namja_.

Wajah Jaejoong lagi-lagi memanas karena kedekatan intim ini. Apalagi saat Yunho memberi kecupan di leher yang baru kali ini dilakukan _namja _tampan ini. "Me-Memasak. Apa lagi ? Kemana saja kau ?"tanya Jaejoong cepat untuk mengalihkan pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang berderu cepat.

"Mengambil pesanan untuk orang yang kucintai. Toko yang membuatnya tutup jadi aku harus menunggu beberapa saat."jelas Yunho tanpa melepaskan dekapannya, dapat dirasakannya tubuh ramping dalam pelukannya menegang dan dilihatnya tangan kecil itu mengepal kuat. Apa ini bukti Jaejoong mencintainya juga ? Sebesar rasa cintanya pada _namja_ cantik itu ? Yunho menunggu reaksi lain _namja_ cantik yang tampaknya sedang melamun itu.

"Aku mau pulang !"tanpa memandang Yunho, dengan cepat dan kuat Jaejoong melepaskan dekapan lembut itu dan meraih mantelnya yang terletak di meja dapur. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak mematikan kompor gas yang sedang digunakannya. Airmata mendesak ingin keluar dari matanya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Jung Yunho tahu dia sedang terpuruk. Semua dugaannya salah besar ! Semua perkataan Junsu hanya omong kosong ! Jung Yunho tidak mencintainya walaupun dengan semua hadiah-hadiah indah itu ! Dia terlalu terlena dengan mimpinya menjadi kekasih Yunho.

Yunho meraih tangan sepucat pualam itu, dapat dirasakannya tangan itu bergetar dan bahu ramping itu sangat tegang bahkan terdengar isak kecil yang berusaha ditahan _namja _cantik itu dengan mengepalkan tangan yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Sekarang waktunya ! Reaksi yang diharapkannya dari _namja_ cantik yang sedang berusaha melepaskan genggaman dengan emosi adalah bukti perasaannya berbalas. Mungkin !

"Tidak ! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun."

Diam.

Sunyi menyelimuti dapur itu. Hanya terdengar deru nafas kuat dari keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya aku mencintai siapa ? Aku punya rencana dengan siapa di tahun baru ? Atau kenapa aku mengirimimu hadiah-hadiah itu ?" Yunho membalikkan bahu itu pelan seraya bertanya dan dilihatnya wajah pucat_ namja_ cantik itu. Mata doe itu tampak merah karena menahan tangis. Hati Yunho serasa diremas kuat melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah ingin Jaejoong menangis apalagi itu karena dirinya !

"Aku tidak ingin tahu. Biarkan aku pulang !"suara itu terdengar lirih dan penuh kesedihan.

Yunho menarik kuat tubuh ramping itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya, dengan kuat didekapnya Jaejoong yang memberontak untuk melepaskan diri. "_Saranghae nae-Boojae_…Hanya kau yang kucintai…Orang yang kucintai adalah Kim Jaejoong…"bisiknya lirih ditelinga _namja_ cantik itu.

Waktu seakan terhenti saat Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata keramat itu, hening menyelimuti dapur kecil itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar isak kecil dari bibir semerah darah itu.

"Hikkkss…Hiksss.."tangisan lirih itu sontak membuat Yunho terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Keraguan memenuhi diri _namja_ tampan itu, sepertinya dia salah….Dia mengharapkan senyum manis dari Jaejoong-nya saat mendengar ungkapan cinta itu, bukan airmata di pipi pucat itu.

"_Uljima_ Jaejoongie…_Uljima…Mianhe_…Aku tidak bermaksud….Maksudku…Kau bisa melupakan apa yang kuucapkan tadi…"seruan Yunho terdengar panik apalagi tangisan itu bukannya berhenti melainkan semakin kuat. "Dengar Joongie….Itu hanya apa yang kurasakan…Kau…Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun…Kau bahkan tidak perlu membalasnya…..Maksudku….Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung…Aku mengerti jika kau…Yaaa~~~ mungkin kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama…."racau Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong sekaligus menghibur hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Hidupnya terasa berhenti saat melihat _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini menangis ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya, dia rela jika mereka tetap dengan status sahabat itu. Apapun akan dilakukan Jung Yunho demi kebahagian Kim Jaejoong walaupun itu artinya harus menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh !"pekik Jaejoong kuat seraya memukul dada Yunho yang masih memeluk ringan bahunya. "Hikkksss…Kau sangat bodoh ! _Nado saranghae_, Yunnie bear hiksss…Bodohhh…"Jaejoong menatap kesal wajah _namja_ Jung yang tampak bodoh dan terpana sesaat itu sebelum tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat tubuhnya serta membawanya menari-nari mengelilingi dapur kecil itu.

"_Gomawo Jaejoongie…..Saranghae…Saranghae nae sarang…"_Yunho mengecup kecil bibir merah itu. Wajah cantik itu merona malu. Itu adalah kecupan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah kesalahpahaman berujung pernyataan cinta itu, sekarang keduanya duduk nyaman saling berpelukan didepan TV dengan kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar manja pada bahu kekar _namjachingu_-nya. Ya..Sekarang dia bisa dengan lantang berkata jika Jung Yunho adalah miliknya.

"Sejak kapan ?"ujar keduanya bersamaan yang diakhir dengan tawa kecil Jaejoong. "Kau dulu."

Yunho membelai lembut tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya,"Sejak kau jatuh diatas tubuhku. Kau ?"

"Omooo….Aku tidak percaya ! Selama itu dan kau tetap diam ? Dasar beruang bodoh !"gerutu _namja _cantik itu kesal. Jika Yunho mengatakannya sejak dulu maka dia perlu bermuram durja memikirkan bagaimana cara merebut perhatian _namja _tampan itu, bersedih memikirkan _namja_ itu bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ataupun perasaan bodoh lainnya.

"sejak kau rela menemaniku belajar semalaman walaupun besok ada rapat penting di Jepang. Haisss….Kita membuang begitu banyak waktu."

Yunho mengecup gemas pipi putih itu. Saat ini dia senang, bahagia, ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bahkan gerutuan kecil Jaejoong membuatnya tertawa lebar. "Aku hanya ragu…."

"Karena kita sesama _namja _?"potong Jaejoong cepat sembari menatap mata musang itu dengan tajam. Dia pernah memikirkan hal yang sama namun perkataan Junsu membuatnya yakin jika itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Puk..Puk…Sentilan ringan itu mengenai kening Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu memekik kecil.

"Ouchh."

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu _namja _atau _yoeja_ ! Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kim Jaejoong ! Jadi hentikan pemikiran bodoh tentang _gender_ itu. Aku ragu apakah kau mencintaiku atau hanya aku yang merasakan hal itu. Aku cukup puas menjadi sahabatmu. _Saranghae, baby…"_usai mengatakan itu Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong yang masih diam karena perkataannya dan berjalan menuju tas kerjanya. Dengan cepat _namja _tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tampak mewah.

Jaejoong masih bersandar di sofa itu menatap penuh tanya saat Yunho menyerahkan kotak berwarna biru itu. "Bukalah."

Mata doe itu berbinar senang melihat isi kotak itu. sebuah _bracelet_ yang dikeliling 4 burung emas kecil yang tampak berkilau indah. Hadiah hari keempat, tampaknya Yunho benar-benar ingat ucapan Jaejoong yang sangat menyukai lagu natal itu.

Desahan penuh kekaguman itu membuat Yunho mengulas senyum tipis.

"Cantik sekali…Pasangkan…"

_Bracelet _itu tampak indah melingkari tangan seputih pualam yang tampak kontras dengan tangan besar Yunho. Keduanya bertatapan lama sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Tidak ada paksaan ataupun nafsu, yang ada hanyalah cinta.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah kau nyatakan ? Kalau begitu rencana gilamu itu kita batalkan ?"tanya Yoochun penuh harap karena hingga saat ini dia belum menemukan apa yang diminta Jung Yunho darinya.

Yunho menatap dingin _namja _didepannya."Tidak…Kau tetap harus mencarinya !"

"Dasar merepotkan !"balas Yoochun berang.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks untuk semua yang baca, review, follow dan favorite….so sorry jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan lagunya. Untuk chap 2B akan segera diupdate.

See youuu…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : CHRISTMAS AND TRUE LOVE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**ONLY TWO SHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER 2B**_

_**12 Days of Christmas**_

_**On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the ninth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the tenth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Eleven Pipers Piping  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
12 Drummers Drumming  
Eleven Pipers Piping  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

.

.

.

_Namja_ jangkung yang sedang mengunyah sebatang coklat itu melirik malas pada Yoochun yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir seraya mengomel tentang sepupunya. Changmin cukup tahu kesulitan apa yang disebabkan Yunho pada _namja_ bermarga Park ini karena dirinya juga mendapatkan perintah aneh.

" _Hyung_, kau membuatku pusing !"

" Aku juga sedang pusing ! Kepalaku hampir pecah memikirkan dimana aku harus mencari permintaan Yunho sedangkan malam natal semakin dekat. Haiiissssssssss….Merepotkan sekali ! Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan Junsu….Demi Italy…Demi Italy…Hwaitinggggg….."Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar gerutuan Yoochun yang berujung _namja_ berjidat lebar itu malah menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan gaya aneh.

" Hwaaitinggggg _hyung_….Demi Italy…." seru Changmin kuat sambil membayangkan voucher makan malam serta liburan yang akan didapatkannya dari sepupunya, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung romantis, senyum terus tersungging dibibir keduanya. Hawa dingin musim salju tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk memadu kasih. Jaejoong meneguk coklat panasnya dengan nikmat sedangkan Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Hari ini _namja_ Jung itu akan memberikan hadiah kelimanya. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada temannya yang bersedia membuatkan pesanan khusus ini untuknya.

" Hari ini lelah sekali tapi aku sudah membeli semua hadiah natal. Kau tahu ? Mall ramai sekali dan tadi aku berebut sebuah mantel dari _ahjumma_ yang sangat beringas, setelah itu aku dan Su-ie pergi….." Jaejoong menceritakan apa kegiatannya hari ini dengan penuh antusias hingga pipi putih itu merona merah.

Yunho menyentuh pelan tangan putih itu untuk menghentikan ocehan riang itu dan mengeluarkan kotak panjang berwarna merah yang sejak tadi ada disakunya. Dibukanya kotak itu disodorkannya pada_ namja_ cantik yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

" Ohhh…Omoo….Yunniee…Ini…" dalam kotak merah itu berjajar 5 buah cincin bermata berlian yang terkait dengan sebuah kalung putih indah. Perlahan Jaejoong meraih kalung itu dan melihat cincin-cincin itu dengan teliti. Mata doe itu menangkap huruf yang tertera pada cincin pertama dan cincin lainnya.

" **y.u.n.j.a.e." **bisiknya pelan dan mata doe-nya berkabut menatap _namja_ tampan yang sedang memegang salah satu tangannya dengan erat. Tatapan keduanya menunjukkan betapa dalam rasa cinta diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Natal semakin dekat dan salju turun semakin lebat. Halaman _mansion _Kim tampak dipenuhi salju hingga Jaejoong dan Junsu memutuskan untuk membuat boneka salju seraya menghabiskan waktu. Keduanya tampak memakai jaket tebal, syal, penutup telinga dan sarung tangan tebal. Dengan penuh tekat kedua _namja_ itu membentuk bulatan besar sebagai badan boneka salju mereka. Tawa ceria terdengar dari keduanya saat salju-salju itu terkadang membuat mereka terpeleset.

" Aku iri sekali padamu, Joongie…" seru Junsu tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong melirik aneh sepupunya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang membentuk salju menjadi bulatan." _Wae _? "

Junsu mendesah iri menatap kalung indah yang melingkari leher sepupunya walaupun sedikit tertutup syal tebal. " Semua perhatian dan hadiah itu. Kenapa Yoochun tidak seromantis Yunho _hyung _? Aku juga ingin diberikan hadiah natal."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar membayangkan _namjachingu_-nya seraya berkata jahil," _Namja _Park jidat itu memang tidak bermodal ! Dia itu sangat pelit…" bukannya menghibur Junsu yang sedang kesal, Jaejoong malah mengompori sepupunya yang mudah emosi itu. " Putuskan saja dia….Atau minta saja dia memberimu _cartier_. " Jaejoong sengaja memamerkan_ bracelet_ yang melingkar indah ditangannya. Hadiah kelima dari Yunho. Dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu apakah Yunho akan terus memberikan hadiah sesuai dengan urutan lagu itu. Atau berhenti pada 5 buah cincin yang tergantung di kalung indah yang sedang dikenakannya.

Junsu mendengus keras, tahu sekali Jaejoong sedang mengejeknya. " Dasar tukang pamer." rutuk Junsu.

.

.

.

" Tanganku merah dan mengeriput…Aku tidak mau lagi kau ajak bermain salju…" keluh Junsu yang sedang merendam tangannya dalam air hangat. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi gerutuan itu. Pipi _namja _cantik itu merona merah karena hawa dingin. Rencana awal mereka membuat boneka salju berakhir dengan perang bola salju yang membuat keduanya basah dan kedinginan.

" _Mianhe_..Tuan muda. Ada kiriman untuk anda…" sela_ ahjumma_ Huang pada kedua_ namja_ yang duduk didepan perapian itu.

Jaejoong segera berdiri menghampiri _yoeja _paro baya yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. " _Gomawo, ahjumma_. "

Mata Junsu menatap penasaran pada kotak yang sekarang diletakkan Jaejoong diatas meja." Ayo buka ! Apa yang kau tunggu ?" seru Junsu antusias. " Jika sesuai urutan, bukankah ini sudah tiba pada itik yang berenang ?" tambah Junsu berusaha meraih kotak itu dari tangan jaejoong.

Plakk…Dengan kuat jaejoong memukul tangan sepupunya. " Hentikan…Ini milikku…" dengan cepat tangan ramping itu membuka kotak itu dan helaan nafas terkejut kedua_ namja_ itu memenuhi ruangan itu.

" Aku sungguh tak percaya…." gumam Junsu kagum melihat kotak kaca yang didalamnya terdapat miniatur sungai dan terdapat 6 ekor itik yang sedang berenang dan dimasing-masing leher itu terdapat huruf yang jika digabungkan akan membentuk nama Yunho dan Jaejoong. _**Yunjae**_ !

" Yunnie, _saranghae…" _bisikan lirih membuat Junsu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Jaejoong sedang memegang erat ponselnya. Tampaknya sepupunya itu sedang menghubungi pujaan hatinya. Pipi putih itu merona indah dengan mata yang berkilau penuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dengan cepat hingga mengejutkan Junsu yang segera bergegas menyusul langkah lebar sepupunya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Jung Yunho diponsel hingga Jaejoong bereaksi seaneh itu. Keduanya tiba dihalaman belakang yang dikeliling kolam luas dan diatas kolam itu tampak 7 ekor angsa putih dengan pita merah dilehernya sedang berenang mengitari kolam luas itu. Mulut Junsu terbuka lebar tidak menyangka jika Jung Yunho yang dingin bisa melakukan hal seromantis ini.

Junsu iri sekali pada sepupunya. Dia juga ingin diberi hadiah seindah ini dari _namjachingu_-nya.

" _Gomawo,_ Yunnie bear….Mereka cantik sekali…._Saranghae bear.." _tawa kecil disertai isak haru mewarnai suara lembut Jaejoong. Matanya menatap kagum pada angsa putih yang sangat cantik itu. Jaejoong tidak percaya Yunho bisa melakukan hal seunik ini.

" Apa setelah natal kita akan memanggang mereka ? " pertanyaan polos Junsu itu membuat perasaan haru yang sedang dirasakan Jaejoong langsung berubah.

" Akan kubunuh Yoochun jika kau berani menyentuh angsa-angsa itu." Junsu melotot ngeri mendengar ancaman Jaejoong.

.

.

.

5 hari menjelang natal suasana kota semakin ramai dan pekik kegembiraan terdengar disetiap sudut jalan. Liburan sudah dimulai untuk menyambut hari sukacita itu. Jaejoong sibuk membantu sang_ umma_ memanggang beberapa kue kering yang akan dibawa ke panti asuhan.

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yunho ? "

Jaejoong berhenti dari kegiatannya mencetak kue kering itu, sedikit bingung karena selama ini sang _umma_ tidak pernah bertanya. " Baik..Kenapa _umma _tiba-tiba bertanya ? "

Kim Heechul tertawa kecil menatap raut bingung itu. Putra cantiknya ini memang sangat polos karena tidak menyadari jika rumah mereka didekorasi dengan sangat indah bukan hanya untuk tujuan merayakan natal. " Hanya ingin tahu…_Umma _lihat kau menerima paket lagi. Sudah kau buka ? "

" Paket ? Dari Yunho ? Kapan ? Kenapa baru sekarang _umma_ mengatakannya padaku ? " wajah cantik itu berbinar penuh antusias hingga Heechul tergelak kecil.

.

.

.

Kotak kali ini berbentuk cukup besar dan ada tulisan_ fragile_ diatasnya hingga Jaejoong membukanya dengan hati-hati. Nyonya Kim duduk disebelah putranya, ikut merasakan antusias dan kebahagiaan _namja_ cantik itu. Dia tahu hubungan Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho, bahkan telah merestui mereka karena dia yakin _namja _tampan itu bisa membahagiakan putra tunggalnya ini.

"Hiksss…"isak kecil itu menyadarkan Kim Heechul dari lamunannya. Dia menatap aneh pada sang putra yang sedang terisak kecil dengan senyum bodoh di wajah cantik itu. Heechul mengikuti arah pandangan putranya itu dan langsung terkesiap kecil. "_ Omooo_…"

"Indah sekali…"gumam Jaejoong kagum menatap kotak kaca yang berisi miniature pemandangan ladang sapi buatan dengan 8 patung kecil gadis pemerah susu yang duduk diatas ember didepan sapi hitam putih yang mungil dan cantik sekali. Semua terbuat dari keramik yang sangat halus.

Hadiah ke 8 dari _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

Heechul memeluk erat bahu ramping Jaejoong dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi sepucat pualam itu. " kau sangat beruntung putraku. _Namja _jung itu tergila-gila padamu… "

.

.

.

BRAKKK…BRAKKK….

Pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kuat itu sedikit membuat Yunho mengeryit bingung. Seingatnya dia telah memerintahkan Sunye agar tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk ke ruangannya karena dia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen agar bisa mengambil liburan beberapa hari pada saat natal. Namun mata musang itu melebar senang saat melihat siapa yang sedang menghambur dalam pelukannya.

" Yunho-ahh…." panggilan manja itu selalu membuat hati Yunho berbunga-bunga. Dengan gemas dia mengigit hidung mungil itu walaupun tahu _namja_ cantik itu akan marah.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong yang mendelik marah dipangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar pas di pinggang ramping itu. " Apa yang membuatmu kemari ? Bukankah kau sedang membantu _ahjumma_ ? "

" _Gomawo_. Aku suka sekali hadiah ke-8 itu. "Jaejoong mengecup ringan pipi berkulit tan itu.

Sejak status mereka berubah dari sahabat menjadi kekasih, sentuhan-sentuhan intim mulai mereka lakukan. Yunho menangkup pipi putih itu dan mencium gemas bibir merah yang baru saja mengecup pipinya. Ciuman itu panas dan dalam, lidah-lidah yang berusaha menuntaskan dahaya pasangannya. Yunho mencium kuat _namja_ cantik itu seraya sesekali mengigit kecil bibir merah itu. _Namja_ Jung itu tidak sabar membayangkan beberapa hari lagi _namja _cantik ini akan sah menjadi miliknya.

" Euhgghhh…." erangan kecil itu semakin membangkitkan gairah Yunho hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya menyusup kedalam sweater putih yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan meremas ringan dada _namja _cantik itu.

Yunho mendesah kecil saat tanpa sengaja gerakan tubuh Jaejoong mengenai bagian sensitifnya yang sedang menegang. Dia harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya lepas kendali.

Mata doe itu tampak sayu dan berbalut gairah saat Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Desahan kecil masih terdengar dari mulut yang sedikit membengkak itu. " _Saranghae _Boojae…" bisik Yunho dibibir plum itu.

" _Nado saranghae_, bear…." Jaejoong menyelusupkan wajahnya dileher kekar itu setelah membalas ucapan itu. Walaupun sudah dikatakan berulang kali, Jaejoong tetap merasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar saat melihat mata penuh cinta itu.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan beberapa dokumen, Yunho membawa kekasihnya itu makan malam bersama di restoran mewah walaupun Jaejoong mengeluh dia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang pantas. Dimata Yunho, _namja _cantik itu selalu tampil mempesona mengenakan apapun. Yunho sengaja mengulur waktu untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang karena dia akan memberi kejutan pada _namja_ cantik itu. Saat ini Changmin pasti telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Mobil audi itu berhenti didepan pintu besar _mansion_ Kim, keduanya melangkah cepat untuk masuk karena suasana diluar begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Uap dingin keluar dari mulut keduanya, Yunho memeluk erat tubuh ramping kekasihnya seraya membuka pintu besar itu.

Jaejoong menatap heran suasana tenang rumahnya. Aneh sekali, bahkan tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Hanya tampak bias dari lampu dipohon natal. " Kenapa gelap sekali ? " tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap curiga pada _namja_ tampan itu. " Ini rencanamu ? " tanyanya lagi yang hanya mendapat seringai aneh dari Yunho.

" Lihatlah dibawah pohon natal itu." Yunho menarik pelan tangan ramping itu kearah pohon natal tinggi yang dipenuhi ratusan itu lampu warna-warni itu.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Terpukau, terpesona, terpana….Dibawah pohon natal itu terdapat 9 kotak boneka penari balet yang sedang menari dengan indah disertai lagu natal. Setiap boneka penari balet itu mengunakan kostum yang berbeda, bahkan disana ada Odeth, angsa hitam yang selalu menjadi tokoh favorite Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kapan ? Omooo….Mereka indah sekali….."Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho dengan senyum riang. Hadiah ke 9 dari _namja_ Jung ini benar-benar membuat hatinya meleleh lagi.

Yunho mengecup kecil bibir merah yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. "Tentu saja bisa….Aku minta bantuan Changmin untuk kali ini."

"Ingatkan aku berterima kasih padanya, bear…." Bisik Jaejoong pelan seraya melangkah mendekati salah satu kotak kaca itu. Odeth, mata doe itu memandang terpesona pada boneka penari balet yang mengenakan kostum indah berwarna hitam itu. Jaejoong selalu terpukau menyaksikan pertunjukan Odeth yang menari 32 putaran dengan penuh tekad dan kepercayaan diri. Danau angsa selalu menjadi cerita favorite _namja _cantik itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, pasangan Kim dan Changmin sedang berdiri disudut ruang tamu itu mengintip apa yang dilakukan pasangan yang sedang penuh cinta itu. Nyonya Kim sangat bahagia melihat binar penuh cinta dimata Jaejoong.

" Aku yakin Jung Yunho orang yang tepat untuk Jaejoongie…"

.

.

.

" Tidak boleh ! Kau sudah berjanji jika kita akan melewati malam natal ini bersama. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi Jung Yunho ! " Jaejoong meradang saat Yunho datang ke _mansion_ Kim dan mengatakan akan pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa hari karena ada rapat penting. _Namja_ Jung itu berjanji akan kembali pada malam natal.

Yunho menunggu sabar semua luapan emosi _namja _cantik yang sedang menghentakkan kaki dengan marah didepannya. Dia harus pergi walaupun Jaejoong marah karena ini adalah bagian dari rencananya. " _Mianhe_, Boojae. Kau harus mengerti posisiku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan _appa_ pergi bukan ? " Yunho berusaha memberikan alasan yang paling masuk akal.

"_Ndee_…Tapi…Hiksss…Kau sudah berjanji padaku…"rengek Jaejoong kesal dan menatap sendu pada _namja_ tampan yang merangkul intim pinggangnya.

"Dan aku akan menepatinya. _Love you_…" Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping yang berdiri depannya dengan kuat. Aroma manis Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan bahagia.

"_I love you_, Yunnie bear…."

.

.

.

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2014**

Seluruh keluarga Kim berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Nyonya Kim bahkan mengundang keluarga Jung, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja panjang yang dipenuhi berbagai makanan khas natal. _Eggnog_ disajikan untuk semua orang dalam cangkir indah yang hanya digunakan nyonya Kim pada moment natal dan dinikmati dengan seiris _cheese_ _cake_ buatan _namja _cantik yang tampak duduk diam tanpa minat di malam _favorite_-nya ini.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak berminat untuk mengusili Junsu yang sedang bermesraan dengan Park Yoochun ataupun bercanda ria dengan Changmin yang menjadi sahabat dekatnya.

Suasana hati Jaejoong sedang sedih dan khawatir karena beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho menghubunginya dan mengatakan mungkin pesawat dari Jepang menuju Korea mungkin akan terlambat beberapa jam karena bandara ditutup disebabkan badai salju. Semua rencana dan impian Jaejoong menghabiskan malam natal hancur hanya karena badai salju bodoh itu.

" Aku mau ke kamar saja."ujar _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang di meja itu menatap bingung padanya.

" Tapi kita baru akan makan malam, Joongie…Dan kau tidak menunggu Yunho _hyung_ ? "seru Junsu heran pada tingkah sepupunya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan sangat ceria di malam natal, _namja_ cantik itu bahkan selalu tidak sabar untuk ke alun-alun kota dan berfoto dengan pohon natal raksasa disana.

Selain Junsu, orang-orang yang duduk dimeja besar itu saling melirik dan menyembunyikan tawa mereka melihat wajah merana _namja_ cantik itu. Bahkan tampak Yoochun dan Changmin yang sibuk berbisik sambil terkikik geli.

"Biarkan saja Yunho mengigil kedinginan. SMS dia dan bilang kalau Jaejoong makan malam bersama kita. Jangan katakan kalau tebakannya jika Jaejoong akan meninggalkan meja makan itu terjadi. Itu bayaran untuk semua kerepotan ini."rutuk Yoochun sadis sambil berbisik pada _partner in crime_-nya.

Disisi lain Junsu masih berusaha membujuk Jaejoong."Sudahlah, Su-ie…Biarkan Jaejoongie istirahat.."sela Heechul ringan dan membiarkan Jaejoong melangkah pergi dari ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergelung diam dalam selimut tebal di kamarnya. Alunan lagu natal dari kotak musik 9 penari balet yang diberikan yunho terdengar sayup-sayup. Mata doe itu menatap jajaran hadiah natal penuh cinta yang diberikan kekasihnya dengan hati sedih sedangkan tangannya mengenggam erat kalung indah yang selalu dipakainya.

Dia berharap saat ini Yunho ada bersamanya, memeluknya sambil menikmati secangkir coklat panas kesukaan mereka. Jaejoong bahkan tidak peduli lagi Yunho akan menyelesaikan rangkaian lagu natal itu atau tidak. Kehadiran_ namja_ Jung itulah yang diinginkannya. Bukan hadiah atau apapun juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata doe itu menutup karena kelelahan._ Namja_ cantik itu tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Wajah cantik itu tampak sedih tanpa binar keceriaan. Alunan lagu natal mengiringi _namja_ cantik itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Dalam tidurnya Jaejoong bermimpi mendengar suara tiupan suling dan bunyi genderang yang sangat riuh. Bunyi itu semakin keras memenuhi pendengaran _namja_ cantik itu hingga dengan malas Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ternyata bukan mimpi karena sekarang bunyi suling itu terdengar semakin nyaring disertai ketukan kuat dipintu kamarnya sebelum Junsu menghambur masuk dengan muka merah dan senyum bodoh.

"Ayooooo keluar Jaejoongie…Ada kejutan untukmu ! Ya tuhannnn aku ingin sekali punya _namjachingu_ seperti Jung Yunho !"pekik Junsu riang seraya menarik Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar. Dengan langkah tergesa Junsu membawa Jaejoong ke pintu depan _mansion_ Kim. Disana telah berdiri kerumunan keluarga Kim, keluarga Jung bahkan Yoochun dan Changmin masih berada disana padahal jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam saat sekilas Jaejoong melirik kearah jam besar disudut ruangan.

Langkah _namja _cantik itu terhenti, dadanya berdebar kencang dan mata doe itu terbelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka. Didepannya saat ini, dihalaman luas rumahnya berjajar 10 laki-laki yang mengunakan pakaian adat dari berbagai Negara sedang menari dan meloncat riang sedangkan disebelah kiri 10 laki-laki itu juga berdiri 11 orang peniup suling yang mengenakan mantel tebal karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Mereka meniup suling itu dengan penuh semangat. Di sebelah kanan dari penari itu berjejer rapi 12 penapuh genderang yang ternyata bunyi itu yang membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya tadi.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, sayang…"suara lembut sang _umma _menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpesonaannya bahkan _namja_ cantik itu tidak sadar air mata sedang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Pakai ini…Kau bisa masuk angin…Kekasihmu itu sudah gila…Ini dingin sekali…."gerutu _appa_ Kim menyampirkan mantel tebal ke tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan piyama tidur tipis. _Namja_ cantik itu tergelak kecil mendengar gerutuan itu.

Seruan penuh godaan berlomba-lomba diteriakkan oleh kerumunan keluarga besar itu hingga membuat pipi pucat _namja_ cantik itu merona merah karena malu walaupun hatinya bahagia dan perutnya bergetar seperti dikerubungi ribuan kupu-kupu kecil.

Didepan sana diantara para penari, peniup suling dan penabuh genderang berdiri seorang _namja_ tampan dengan senyum lebar dibibir hati itu. Tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya malam karena salju yang terus turun sepanjang hari dan kakinya yang hanya mengunakan sandal bulu, Jaejoong berlari dan menghambur dalam pelukan hangat _namja_ Jung itu. Dekapan erat dan aroma citrus serta merta memenuhi penciuman Jaejoong sebelum bibir hati itu mencium kuat bibirnya. Mereka terus berciuman diantara riuh rendah suara music, jeritan lantang Yoochun, pekikan Changmin, suara keras_ appa_ Jung yang menyemangati Yunho dan tawa melengking Junsu yang membahana bahkan gerutuan keras _appa_ Kim tentang dingin yang membeku tidak mereka hiraukan.

" Yunho-ah….Kau pulang…Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya, bear…._Saranghae…Saranghae_ Yunnie bear…." terengah-engah Jaejoong mengucapkan itu karena rasa bahagia seperti membuncah dalam dirinya. Senyum indah terkuak dibibir cherry itu.

Yunho menangkup wajah indah yang masih basah karena airmata itu," Will you marry me my love ? Become my other half ? "_ namja_ tampan itu mengucapkan lamarannya begitu cepat hingga _namja_ cantik dihadapannya terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian melompat dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher kekar _namja_ Jung itu.

"I do….Yesssss…I do….My lovely other half Jung Yunho…." Jawaban langsung disertai ciuman manis dipipi _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

Yunho kembali mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu dengan senyum lebar dan mengancungkan jempol pada kerumunan yang sedang melihat mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Yunho kemudian mengendong Jaejoong karena dia tahu _namja _cantik itu pasti sedang kedinginan dan dia tidak ingin calon pengantinnya sakit. "Ayo masuk.." Setelah melangkah beberapa saat Yunho berhenti dan menoleh pada para pemusik itu. "_Gomawo_…Kalian boleh pergi sekarang…Merry Christmas…"

Para pemusik itu mengucapkan selamat pada kedua _namja_ yang tampak sangat bahagia itu. mungkin ini malam natal paling mengesankan yang pernah mereka jalani. Menjadi pengiring lamaran seorang namja pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

Yunho membelai lembut rambut almond Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup pipi pucat _namja _cantik itu. Pasangan yang sedang bahagia itu duduk saling berpelukan di sofa yang harusnya hanya bisa ditempati satu orang itu. Tangan keduanya memegang secangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir keduanya.

Junsu menatap iri pada jari manis sepupunya yang sekarang dihiasi cincin indah yang sangat berkilau dan tampak mahal.

"Aku juga ingin itu, Chunnie ! Kenapa kau pelit sekali ?"tanpa perasaan tiba-tiba Junsu memukul keras kepala Yoochun yang asyik menghembus coklatnya.

_Namja_ Park itu mendelik kesal pada Junsu sebelum berkata sombong," Hanya cincin sekecil itu. Aku akan membelikanmu tokonya baby Su-ie..". Changmin tergelak keras mendengar bualan sombong itu.

"Dasar penipu. Kau bahkan akan membawa Junsu ke Italy dengan tiket pemberian Yunho _hyung_."ujar Changmin membongkar rahasia Yoochun dengan tega.

Junsu mendelik tajam pada_ namjachingu_-nya yang sekarang tersenyum aneh padanya.

Lemparan bantal mengenai kepala Changmin disertai seruan kuat Yoochun,"itu hak-ku ! Kau tidak membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya aku mengumpulkan semua penari itu bukan ? "

Pasangan Yunjae tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran unik itu dan diam-diam Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

"_Gomawo_ bear…Untuk semua hadiah indah dan kesulitan yang menyertainya. _Saranghae_, bear…"Jaejoong menyusupkan kepalanya dileher kekar itu dengan nyaman. Mereka sedang duduk ditepi kolam mengamati angsa-angsa yang sedang berenang.

Yunho mendekap erat _namja _cantik itu. Penantian itu terbayarkan dan saat ini Jaejoong sudah menjadi miliknya. Natal sekarang menjadi salah satu saat yang akan selalu dikenang Yunho dengan senyum dibibir karena dihari itulah dia menemukan malaikat yang sekarang ada dipelukannya.

"_Nado saranghae_ Jung Jaejoong."

.

_**THE END**_

.

_**.**_

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks untuk semua yang sudah membaca ^_^

Big thanks to chantycassie untuk semua dukungannya.

Special to hazna : big hugs sister….you're the best.

Thanks to : Hazna, aprilyarahmadani, cassiemperor, , dienha, metacho137, shipper89, Reanelisabeth, misschokyulate2, kim anna shinotsuke, azahra88, bee, JonginDO, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Alya, babyblue137, guest and sider.


End file.
